movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ghost in Your Locker
The Ghost in Your Locker is a horror film created by NinjaMan107. It stars Tom Holland, Logan Lerman, Zach Gordon, Peyton List, Zendaya, Robbie Amell, Tom Cruise, and Chris Evans. It also includes NinjaMan107 The story involves a college that is haunted by an Irish ghost Cast * Tom Holland as Peter Williams, a cowardly kid * Logan Lerman as Danny Johnson, Peter's best friend * Zach Gordon as Gregory Ward, Peter's other friend who is also shy and cowardly * Peyton List as Holly Franks, Peter's crush and Danny's girlfriend * Zendaya as Michelle Robinson, a "weird" girl * Robbie Amell as Patrick, an irish ghost who wants to escape the school * Tom Cruise as Ben Williams, Peter's father who knows about the ghost and wants to help get rid of it * Chris Evans as Jack Johnson, Danny's older brother who is a ghost hunter * Dacre Montgomery as Jason Alexander, Peter's friend * Becky G as Trini Isaiahs, an ignorant teenager who is Zach's girlfriend * NinjaMan107 as Landon Page, the smartest kid in the college class who should be in the 7th grade and helps Peter prove the existence of the ghost in his locker * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Ward, the father of Greg Ward and professional inventor * Cody Carnes as himself, a genius music teacher at Ohio State University * Kari Jobe as Wendy Johnson, Danny's older sister who is dating Mr. Carnes. * Mark Ruffalo as Rob Allen, an art teacher at OSU. Plot On his way to Ohio State University, Peter Williams crashes his car on a bridge. He is helped by an Irishman named Patrick who gives him a gold coin for good luck. Peter calls his professor Mr. Carnes and tells him that he will not be able to show up to class today and that his car crashed. Suddenly, Mr. Carnes appears out of nowhere and says that it was his car that crashed into Peter's car. Mr. Carnes tells him that if he gets one more mishap, he is kicked out of the class. Peter says that he understands and will try not to get in trouble. The next day, when Peter goes back to the university, he puts the gold coin in his locker so that he won't get in trouble. He notices that one of his classmates, who he saw earlier, has disappeared. He then goes to his locker and finds that the gold coin has the classmates face on it. Suddenly, he is knocked out. When he wakes up, class is over, and he is trapped in the school with Danny Johnson, Greg Ward, Holly Franks, Michelle Robinson, Jason Alexander (the missing classmate), Trini Isaiahs, and Landon Page. A ghost-like figure comes up to the scared college kids and tells them that they will be chased down and haunted for the rest of their life. The ghost stops time and tells them that it will remain 12:00 forever. They run and split up. Peter, Danny, and Greg hide in the art room, where the teacher (Mr. Allen) scolds them and tells them that it is too late to be in the room. They escape and find the ghost right outside the room. more soon